Silent Shadows
by b leeding while b reathing
Summary: About Gaz and her step-sister being abused by prof. Membrane and how Dib is favored (sorry people, Im such a sloooww updater, next chap. will have Dib, Zim, and everybody else)
1. Of Before

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Invader Zim. *I kidnapped him in his sleep..mwahhaha*  
  
Summary: Dib is Professor Membrane's favorite. While Gaz and her step sister live in the shadows. Her step-sister was from Professor Membrane's second marriage but her mother and family died by some unknown reason. The step-sister blames him for anything and hates living there while Gaz trys to make her father acknowledge her. Dib is admired and praised by him while Gaz and her are abused by both Professor Membrane and Dib. Pretty angsty I dare say. And yes, Im going to put my Character, which is me in here. I can't help it. But this is going to be a serious story. Im so evil.  
  
Gaz walked slowly from work. She wanted to get home as late as possible. She didn't want to sit at the table and listent to her father talk about how Dib was so amazing and smart and talented, while she remained anonymous. She was a down-casted shadow hidden behind her brother. She was a body that walked among the house that was just there for show.   
  
She wasn't important to her brother or father, as far as she knew.  
  
The only person there for her was her step-sister, Rachel.  
  
But she had problems too.  
  
She hated Professor Membrane and Dib with a passion. Everytime, which was once in a blue moon, that he had noticed she was there and talked to her, he only talked off how he thought writing wasn't important and that she should take up science, like her "brother". She would hold in her anger until she couldn't take it. She would tell him to fuck off and go to hell. She would then go up to her room and stay there while he yelled at her from the other side of the door, demanding respect, as her "father".   
  
She told him he wasn't her father, because they did NOT under any circumstances have the same blood running through their veins and that he killed her family and that he did not deserve such a high title.   
  
She then started crying and would yell, "You asshole, Gaz is your daughter, your real daughter, go be a "father" to her. You haven't even adopted me, I just live here."  
  
That's when he got angry.  
  
He would then start cursing at her, calling her an ungrateful bitch and he would feriously twist the doorknob, threatening to her he'd hurt her if she didn't open the door.   
  
Rachel was too scared to open it. So she'd ignore him.  
  
She didn't know then what he was capable of.  
  
She wasn't a bad kid, but she didn't like him. For good reason.  
  
Everything in her life got worse. So she pretended the problems weren't there.  
  
Yet he got in, despite her wishes.  
  
Gaz hated looking back at that. She cringed her eyes. Her room was two away from hers and she could hear the screams. She remembered coming out of her room, slowly creeping up behind her door watching. She also remembered how her brother saw and just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. He was half-disturbed but he didn't want to disappoint his great, wonderful, fucking father. So he ignored, pretended it was just some spat between them that didn't need attention.  
  
Stupid asshole, she thought.  
  
*I don't have a program which I can use italic which fanfiction would take, so work with me here, please*  
  
Rachel had heard the door burst open and she tried to run past him. He grabbed her fiercly and threw her back. He didn't have his goggles on. She never saw anybody give her a stare like that. Something was wrong. She was as scared as hell and she kept struggling to get out of his hold on her as he pushed her against the bed. He then sat on her and punched her face hard. He kept on continuing.  
  
Rachel was screaming bloody murder. Gaz didn't know what to do. She decided she needed to call 911. She ran past the room but her father heard her.   
  
"Where the FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?", he yelled angrily.  
  
Gaz stared at the room for a second, frozen, then ran for her life.  
  
"Gaz....GAZ! Get back here", he struggled to keep from yelling, so she wouldn't get scared. Gaz knew too well he was still angry.  
  
Gaz was gasping and ran down the stairs, but falling because her father had thrown a vase at her back. Gaz was strewn onto the floor, bleeding and crying hystericially. She tried to get off the floor and then ran to the door, twisting the doorknob, trying to get it open. She realized Dib had gone out and taken the keys.....again. She was stuck.   
  
Gaz etched back into the couch as he approached her slowly. She started whimpering and covered her eyes and ears with her legs, hoping she could blockout the sight of him and ignore what he was going to do to her.  
  
He smacked her. It was a loud whipping sound that was heard around the house. He stood still for a second and then grabbed Gaz by her hair, dragging her to a closet and shutting her in. She was saved. Usually he didn't remember to let her out until two days. She didn't like it, but she was used to it. Ever since her mother died, he did this.  
  
Rachel wasn't that lucky.  
  
He was much more cruel to her.  
  
He didn't have time to date, with his busy schedule. Gaz was his daughter, it would be incest to touch her in anyway.  
  
But Rachel wasn't his daugther. And he didn't adopt her.  
  
And she was...there.  
  
Yes you guessed it. He tried to do things to her.  
  
Rachel had gotten paranoid over time and for good reason. She then slept with a metal baseball bat. Scared of the next time he got angry. Gaz felt so bad for her. She needed to get out of here with her. But he was of higher authority. He could manipulate everything to his liking.  
  
"I hate that fuck", Gaz muttered.  
  
She was getting towards the house. She walked up to the house and stepped onto the stairs. Gaz took a deep breath and was deciding whether or not to open the door. She thought, "Might as well get it over with."  
  
She opened the door and heard talking.  
  
"Oh no.....not his students again...."  
  
He had students over his house sometimes that stayed for weeks. They would always bother her and Rachel. They were smart-ass bastard perverts. Professor Membrane thought Gaz was just trying to gain attention from him by stating that they had tried to rape her countless times. Rachel never told him about it...well because he tried to rape her. Whenver they were over, Rachel always tried to runaway.  
  
Gaz and her were 15, they shouldn't go through that kind of torture.  
  
No one should.  
  
Gaz slowly entered the room. 


	2. It's hard to see the light

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Invader Zim, I also own my Starfish named oyster...hes so cute:) Hes a scrunchy.  
  
In this part Gaz goes into her house and Im guessing this chapter is going to be......angsty-drama, I dunno, we'll all see in the end, wont we? And no, I haven't stopped writing this, I've just been very busy, I never stop writing something without saying so, because then that disappoints people:) And I don't have a writing program which I can upload on this site that lets me use italics or anything so when, /whatever is in it/ goes up, that means it was supposed to be in italics.  
  
Gaz could hear talking. Numberous voices all tangled within each other's web. Gaz slowly listened to each as she dawned into the living room. Practicially all his students were there, yet Professor Membrane was not. This puzzled her.   
  
Gaz tried to go unnoticed and creeped towards the stairs and went up two steps, ducking down a lil.  
  
She saw him by Rachel's door. She could hear talking.  
  
"Rachel...../please/ come downstairs to eat."  
  
"No."  
  
"You haven't eaten in /three/ days!"  
  
"I don't give a damn, go away! GO AWAY!" Rachel's voice was tired and strained, she had been really sick for the last week.  
  
Gaz instantly said, "D-Professor..Membrane...leave her alone..."  
  
Her dad looked up as though bewildered for he didn't know where that came from, until he saw Gaz, hunched down by the stairs.  
  
"Gaz..? I thought I told you to call me, "Dad". And...what are you doing back so soon?" He talked as if he was innocent, even though in reality, he was naive as how to be a Father to Gaz, and how he didn't know how he treated Rachel. He always praised Dib as if he were a God, and a flawless one at a that.  
  
"What do you mean!? Im actually.....like....", Gaz was unsure of what to say, "late...." She drew down, scared.  
  
"Oh...well....." He looked at the door, back at Gaz, and slowly started to walk towards the steps.  
  
"Just..., Get her out if you can, okay?", he supposedly asked, but his voice meant otherwise. He voice told her to force her out, rather then convince her. Gaz gave an unseasy look, but decided to stand up for herself.  
  
"Im going to let her decide....she hasn't been feeling well lately, I dont know whats wrong with her!"  
  
Gaz looked up to him and she saw him give this look on his face, as if he knew why she was ill. Something on him dawned her, she didn't know what though.  
  
He took of his goggles and looked straight at her.  
  
"Fine." He walked past her, and as far as he could in the narrow hallway and hurriedly walked down the steps. Gaz knocked on Rachel's door and whispered, "Rachel...are you okay?"  
  
  
No answer.  
  
"Rachel.....?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Then Gaz her mumbling.  
  
"Rachel!?"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Could you open the door?"  
  
Gaz could hear the door unlock and she opened it.  
  
Rachel slowly fell onto her bed, face first, and sprawled her body all over the bed. Slowly moving her foot up and down.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No.", she answered with a bit of an attitude, yet she was titled to so, being damned with the life of hers.  
  
She looked around the room and it was dark, with a tad bit of light lacing the dark. Her room looked like a painting. Rachel was always the one to match her surrounds with her mood. It seemed a little too drastic for Gaz.  
  
Rachel tended to exaggerate sometimes.  
  
Gaz was about to say something until Rachel interrupted.  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's no fair!'  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Life."  
  
"Life in general...or ours?', Gaz asked depressed.  
  
"Life...in general."  
  
Rachel then started to sob, not one of those, "I can't believe this has happened to me", but one of those, "I wish I could die", kind of sobs. Rachel started to kick and scream on her bed, with a choking kind of cry. It reminded Gaz of when a little baby bickers for her older brother's lollipop but the Mother simply states, "No, its not yours." Rachel didn't want her life, she wanted somebody else's. She was crying for somebody else's life.  
  
Gaz was about to pat her shoulder when she abruptly turned around.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES ON WHEN YOU LEAVE!"  
  
Gaz stood gazing at her until she calmed down.  
  
"Rach, I know sometimes I see- no I am emotionless, I do care. And I haven't been playing my GameSlave5, ya know", Gaz smirked.  
  
Rachel turned to her and a small smile crept upon her white face, then fell down again into one of her depressed ones.  
  
"Why have you been so sick lately?"  
  
As soon as Gaz finished her sentence, her face met with a pillow.  
  
Rachel glared.  
  
Okay, bad time, Gaz thought.  
  
"You want to know!?", she demanded.  
  
"Well..yeah..."  
  
Rachel got up and started to walk around the room.  
  
She looked at Gaz.  
  
"Gaz....I tried so hard to make myself something....."  
  
She stopped and picked up a paper from her desk.  
  
"I really have, only to be here. I don't know where here is, let me read something I wrote before:  
  
-Gone Forever-  
Stand alone...  
And see.....  
Nothing come out of it  
  
Speak nothing..  
Become nothing..  
  
Lay still-  
  
And the wind won't blow  
  
With last words slowly falls the dove..  
Like lost innocence...  
Stolen  
  
Flowing crimson blood trailing from the oceans..  
Like forgiveness and forget...  
Callowed emotions...  
Leave us only with regret  
  
Painful memories wallowed...  
Forget not the pain, but who bred it  
Like last tears, innocence swallowed  
  
In the shadows...the light creeps in...  
Like the last rain of a cloud..  
In the sky  
  
The sky's gone now  
  
But emptiness  
  
Not even, in light..  
  
Do blood drops dry  
  
Dreams fall out from one's grasp...  
Almost always  
  
Believe not the lies, but the truth hiding..  
  
A smile is never a smile...only if with eyes locked...  
To know who its to  
  
Anybody can smile  
  
Think about happy thoughts...  
And then...there!  
  
You're a happy person..  
  
Or...thats what everybody thinks..anyways  
  
Alone and withdrawn..  
As the sun sets  
  
Slipping in your grasp grains of sand...  
  
All together..  
As they blow into the wind..  
Lost forever  
  
To think it won't leave..  
It's too small..  
Thats what the lost believe...  
  
They can go so far...  
  
And end up nowhere  
  
That's how things work  
  
The grave's lay cold,  
Like a heart of ice..  
And then..behold!  
  
New again and covered in roses..  
Without thorns  
  
The dust of a ruined life...  
Travels to the end of the eternity  
So others can know of it's strife..  
Covered in blood's heresy..  
  
It'll drag itself across the bare lands of abandonment..  
To show what it's all for...  
  
Living  
  
See the eyes?  
Their lost too,  
At the return of sunrise..  
The blood run's through  
  
At the end...  
  
Maybe one day..  
You can find the dust...  
Not blown away...  
  
They can go so far...  
  
And end up nowhere  
  
Only if you were to remember..  
  
Until then...  
  
Like life, Gone Forever"  
  
Gaz's mouth was gaped open. "Wow...that was.....beautiful."  
  
Rachel smirked, "I haven't heard you say that word...like ever."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Listen. The line I saw towards the end, "They can go so far....and end up...nowhere. Thats what I feel like, lost."  
  
"I imagined myself as one of those people that would be helping people, not helping myself Gaz, not myself...I find it hard to see the light."  
  
Rachel threw another crumpled paper at Gaz and she unfolded it. Another poem, she thought. She then read it aloud:  
  
  
-Dawn-  
"/Sometimes it's so dark/....  
  
And the light won't enter...  
  
/Ever/  
  
/Dawn will come and go/,  
Yet if the sun will rise..  
/Sometimes..you'll never know/  
  
Cry a river...To drown in tears...  
For a heart does quiver...To relive all fears  
  
/Sometimes it's hard to see the ligh/t..  
It's so dim...  
/Never to know wrong or right/...  
  
/To never know the answer so...  
Every breath could be the last..  
/Sometimes the boat won't row/  
  
/Sometimes the light won't ever show  
Riveting inbetween the past...  
/Then the boat will tow/  
  
The answer won't last forever..  
  
Not now..  
  
Not /ever/  
  
/The dove can't open it's wing's always..  
Only if the wind stays..  
Only if it's feather sways/  
  
One day when a soul takes flight...  
  
To forever see..  
  
The light"  
  
"You do sound lost...."  
  
"I am"  
  
Gaz then thought for a minute and asked abruptly, "But..what does that have to do with you being sick?"  
  
Rachel froze.  
  
"Im pregnant." 


End file.
